Tricerabot
Tricerabot was a competitor robot from both seasons of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors. It was a box-shaped robot with a set of "piercing horns" on the front, designed to resemble a triceratops dinosaur. For the second season, the team entered Tricerabot 3.0, an upgraded version of the machine with a pneumatic flipper and ram. This version of the machine was runner-up in the US Championship in Season 2, losing to the defending champion Panzer Mk 4. For Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors, teams were encouraged to decorate their robots with flashy and flammable decorations in order to entertain the viewers. Team Juggerbot went all out, covering their robot in cardboard and paper bags, resulting in the orange triceratops design. For the Grand Final of Season 2, however, all flamable materials were removed from Tricerabot to ensure that the cardboard catching fire would not cause a breakdown at the late stages of the competition. Robot History Season 1 Tricerabot fought in the United States Championships, but lost in the Eliminator to The Revolutionist after defeating all the other robots. It also fought in the Tag Team Terror alongside its partner Rosie the Riveter. The team met Drillzilla and Tut Tut in the first round, but Tricerabot was out-muscled by the much heavier Drillzilla and pushed onto the flame pit where its cardboard shell burned up. Tricerabot then drove into Matilda, knocking the House Robot onto her side before finally being pushed into the Pit by Drillzilla. Tricerabot and Rosie the Riveter then fought in the 3rd Place Playoff against Joker and Falcon. Rosie the Riveter seemed to have power issues so Tricerabot came out of its corner and rammed both opponents into the wall. Sgt. Bash then set Tricerabot's shell on fire again, but continued to fight, eventually pushing Falcon and Joker into the Pit and then driving in itself. Tricerabot also fought in the Robot Rebellion. In the Qualifier, it met The Green Mouse which was a loaner robot given to Team Kitana after their robot Shuriken had broken down in the Championships. Tricerabot rammed the Green Mouse numerous times before eventually flipping it over. It then proceeded to push the Green Mouse onto the flame pit where it burned up. The Green Mouse was then thrown through the air by the Floor Flipper and pushed into the Pit by Tricerabot. In the Rebellion, Tricerabot was armed with a set of flammable bars taped to its back used to set fire to the House Robots. It attacked Matilda who then ripped the bars off with her flywheel. Tricerabot then continued to ram Matilda with the horns until eventually it knocked Matilda onto her side. Tricerabot then proceeded to attack the slowly dying Shunt. Sir Killalot then came in and grabbed hold of Silver Box, but just as Killalot was about to drop Silver Box into the Pit, Tricerabot managed to get behind the big House Robot and knock it forward into the Pit. Sir Killalot remained trapped next to the Pit until time ran out. The match was declared a draw. Season 2 Results |} |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 7 *Losses: 3 Series Record *Season 1: Heats *Season 2: Runner-up Honours Category:US Series competitors Category:US Finalists Category:American Robots Category:TV series robots in Extreme Destruction Category:Honourable Mentions in The Combat Robot Hall of Fame